english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976 in Kansas City, Missouri) is an American actor, martial artist, musician and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Nero in Devil May Cry 4 and Vash the Stampede in Trigun. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Cutie Boy (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *B-Daman Crossfire (2014) - Kamon Godai (ep26) *Blade (2012) - Djalal (ep7) *Bleach (2014) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blood Lad (2014) - Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Sakura Kusakabe *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Yukio Okumura *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Hajime Hinata (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Izaya Orihara, Boy (ep26) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Renton Thurston *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kazuki Makabe *Fate/Zero (2013) - Ryunosuke Uryu, Firefighter (ep7) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Albert Morcerf *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - J.D. (ep9) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Michael *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Rossiu Adai *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Chet, Man (ep22) *K (2013) - Saruhiko Fushimi, Group Member (ep1), Male Student (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Shoki (ep38) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Shinjiro Nagita (ep13), Shiro Byakko (ep14) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kazuya Miyauchi *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Ryoto Akagi, Defense Ministry Operator C (ep2) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Kirius, Customer A (ep4) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Orga Itsuka *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2016) - Sasori, Akane's Friend (ep180), Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Guard (ep189), Genma Shiranui, Kakashi's Student (ep360), Leo, Medic Ninja (ep183), Nurui (ep289), Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Sand Ninja (ep31), Sand Ninja (ep32), Shoseki (ep184), Tanishi's Friend, Test Subject (ep91), Yagura, Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Yu Narukami, Toru Adachi *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Maiku Kamishiro *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Artemis *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2015) - Artemis *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Sanada Yukimura *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Johnny *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player (ep8), Spiegel/Kyoji Arakawa *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Guren Nash/'Bravenwolf' *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Itsuki Koizumi *Toradora! (2014) - Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun (2000-2001) - Vash the Stampede *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yuhon 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Brock (ep1) 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Male Student *Akira (2001) - Shotaro Kaneda *Blame! (2017) - Atsuji *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Yukio Okumura *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Football Player A *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Renton Thurston *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Saruhiko Fushimi *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Reiji, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Sanada Yukimura *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Julius Kingsley *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 009/'Joe Shimamura' *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Takeo Nanachi *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Rei Sugiyama *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Chet *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Cress Albane 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Yoda 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Blake Hill, Jake Valley *Violetta (2015) - Napoleon Video Games 'Video Games' *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kung Jin *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sasori *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Brad Vickers *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Torian Cadera, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Torian Cadera, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Torian Cadera *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Bumblebee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Kuhn, NeroNero *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Kuhn, NeroNero *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Flight Director Adam Gittelman, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Patrick James "PJ" Beckett, Additional Voices *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Delta Lanthanoir *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Ranun Etts *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Awin Sidelet *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Peter Rietz *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Iksel Jahnn *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Iksel Jahnn, Peter Rietz *Avalon Code (2009) - Ur *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Ven *Binary Domain (2012) - Kurosawa *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Hollow Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Catherine (2011) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Hajime Hinata *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - WRO Officer *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Firion *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Bao *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Renton Thurston *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cadet *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Seto, Broken Bomb Detonator, Weird Old Man *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Rion Steiner *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Kota Fujiki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Kota Fujiki, Doctor *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Kota Fujiki, Male Custom Voice#1, Male Custom Voice#10 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Zero *Mugen Souls (2012) - Ryuto *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Ryuto *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sasori, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Yagura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Yagura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sasori, Yagura *Omega Quintet (2015) - Takt *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Yu Narukami *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Yu Narukami, Toru Adachi *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Yu Narukami, Toru Adachi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yu Narukami *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Yukimura Sanada *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Tamer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Yu Narukami, Male Student, Toru Adachi *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Xiba *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Richard *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden V (2006) - Guard, Prince Freyjadour Falenas *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Aldo *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Yang *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Emil Castagnier *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Guy Cecil *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guren/Bravewolf *The Last Remnant (2008) - Rush Sykes, Additional Voices *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Captain, Fearful Man, Jack *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Yukimura Sanada *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Yukimura Sanada *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Operator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (159) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (142) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors